You Know It
by Doot Lock
Summary: Zack Ryder's rapidly rising popularity is beginning to pay off when he earns his way into a 6-Pack Challenge for the United States Championship at Summerslam. Will he finally win the title?


"The following contest IS A 6-PACK CHALLENGE FOR THE UNITED STATES CHAMPIONSHIP!" Justin Roberts belted into the mic.

The venue was SummerSlam, and Kofi Kingston was defending the United States Championship in the opening contest against 5 other men. These men were R-Truth, Evan Bourne, John Morrison, Zack Ryder, and Drew McIntyre. Kofi was out first, with his BOOM!BOOM!BOOM! pyro, followed by Bourne. Mcintyre out next, then Ryder, who gets a nice sized reaction, and then Morrison. Morrison does his slo-mo entrance, and makes his way to the ring. However, before he can make it to the ring, he is taken out by R-Truth, a continuation of their ongoing feud. Ryder and McIntyre take advantage of the distraction and take out Kofi and Evan inside the ring. The ref's powerless to do anything until all 6 men are standing in the ring.

Morrison takes the fight back to R-Truth with punches to the gut, and McIntyre and Ryder turn on each other and begin brawling. 3 minutes in to the PPV and it's already complete chaos. Morrison and Truth take the fight to the ring and the ref attempts to separate all fights. Once everyone's in a different spot of the ring, its time to begin the match. The bell rings, and Morrison goes after Truth, Bourne after Zack, and Kofi after McIntyre. They all fight each other and the ring seems a bit cluttered. The rules of the match are no DQ, no count out, and one fall for a winner. In the first interesting spot of the match, every face throws their enemy over the ropes on each side of the ring. Morrison, Kofi, and Bourne gather in the middle of the ring, waiting for their respective heels to get up off the ground. They all took off and vaulted over the ropes onto their opponents. However, Kofi took a bad fall during the stunt.

The match continues outside the ring, and it begins to get a little hardcore. Morrison climbs onto the ring apron preparing to springboard off the ropes onto Truth. What Morrison didn't know was that Truth quickly got underneath the ring and pulled out a kendo stick. He took off, hoping to hit a srpingboard crossbody, but was instead smacked in the chest with the kendo stick by Truth, and crashing into the ground. On the other side of the ring in front of the announcer's table, Evan Bourne's ready to hit a seated senton on McIntyre, having traded targets with Kofi. He launches off the apron, and is caught by Drew, who drives him into the thinly-padded floor with a hard powerbomb. Inside the ring, Kofi is trading blows with Zack Ryder, the crowd cheering when either one hits the other. Kofi gets the advantage and gets more and more blows in, getting him against the ropes. He Irish Whips Ryder to the other side, leapfrogs him on the rebound, and hits a loud double chop.

Meanwhile, Morrison and Truth are going all-out, with Morrison doing as many strange moves as he possibly can. With Ryder out of the equation, Kofi focuses his attention on these two. He leaps over the rope and lands on both of them, leaving Drew the only one standing in the whole match. Realizing the situation, he quickly rolls Evan into the ring and goes for the pinfall. Only a two. Drew keeps his cool and preps Evan for the Future Shock. However, this is reversed into a unique pin combination by Evan. Drew manages to kick out before the 3. He regains his composure, then charges Evan. Evan thinks quickly and hits a jumping knee to Drew. Stunning him for a moment, Evan jumps up the turnbuckle and springboards off for a moonsault. Drew moves and Evan crashes and burns.

Truth and Kofi are back up on the outside and before anyone can process what happened with Evan and Drew, Truth hits the "Shut Up!" on Kofi onto the floor. Morrison gets back to his feet, and Truth tries to repeat his actions, but that's reversed with a Moonsault Side Slam from Morrison, and they're both out once again. In the ring, Drew's stalking Evan to hit the Future Shock DDT. Evan's back to his feet, and Drew's closing in. Things are looking good for Drew. Until Curt Hawkins and Primo rush to the ring and attempt to take them both out. There's nothing the ref can do, it's no disqualification. Drew successfully beats off Curt, but is ambushed by Primo with a steel pipe. Booker and King are trying to figure out what they're doing here, when Zack Ryder rolls in to the ring and takes Evan out with a Rough Ryder.

The crowd erupts as the ref counts the 1, the 2, and finally the 3. "Here is your winner, AND THE NEEEWWWWW UNITED STATES CHAMPION, ZACK RYDERRR!" The crowd is overjoyed, Long Island Iced Z has done it, Zack Ryder has won the United States Championship. Zack is handed the championship, and he is overwhelmed with emotion. Curt and Primo join him in the ring for the celebration, as King realizes the correlation. Both Curt and Primo have teamed with Ryder in the past, and it seems they've all grouped together. Either way, Zack Ryder is the United States Champion, and this doesn't exactly fit well with King, Booker, or Kofi for that matter. All 3 of the men who were taken out outside were back to their feet, and were not happy. Especially Kofi.

R-Truth resumed his attack on Morrison, getting him from behind and pushing him into Kofi. Regaining his footing, Kofi turned around and stared at Morrison angrily. Moirrson tried to explain what just happened, while also watching his back. Kofi wouldn't have any of it. He smashed Morrison right in the face with a hard punch and Truth joined in on the attack. The crowd turned on Kofi as quickly as he turned on Morrison. Truth rained down punches and Kofi stomped Morrison into the ground. Kofi broke away from the attack and held his head in his hands, an obvious look of frustration on his face.

"Awww what's the matter, Kofi? Are you mad that you lost your title?" Zack reappeared on the stage with Curt and Primo, his title on his shoulder. "Well you better get used to that feeling of desperation, that feeling of frustration, because you're never getting this title back! I AM THE NEW UNITED STATES CHAMPION AND I AM NEVER LOSING THIS TITLE! WOO WOO WOO, YOU KNOW IT!"

Behind Kofi's back, Morrison had begun to mount an offense. Kofi turned around and almost immediately hit Morrison with a Trouble in Paradise to the back of the head, sending him back down out cold. Kofi and Truth stood over Morrison, glaring at all the booing fans. Kofi looked back at the ramp to see Zack, Curt, and Primo, all smiling with a sinister look. Zack held up the United States Championship high above his head, and at this point, the fans weren't sure how to react.

* * *

><p>The Kofi storyline will appear in here a few more times, but I'm thinking about turning it into its own story when I finish this one. Also, sorry about Rhodes vs Rhodes. It was a great idea, but I just had no desire to get back to it. That's not to say it won't reappear, but my focus is on this story now.<p> 


End file.
